


Don't Call Me Thelonius

by deejster



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deejster/pseuds/deejster
Summary: After TJ starts dating Cyrus, TJ comes out to his parents and meets Cyrus' parents.





	Don't Call Me Thelonius

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my first-ever fanfiction, so notes and constructive criticism are welcome. I also accept prompts in my Tumblr ask box @/chaotic-tyrus

The Kippen family sat surrounding the large television on a Sunday afternoon. TJ’s dad, Ricky Kippen had been working late these days at the small record label he manages; and when Ricky was home, screams and shouts usually echoed the hallways. Today had been one of the rare peaceful days in the Kippen house. TJ, however, could barely focus on what was going on in the sitcom they were watching. 

All he could think about was Cyrus. Cyrus, the only person besides his parents, his sister, and his last remaining set of grandparents that knew his whole name. Cyrus, the boy he held hands with on a bench; while a fire was burning in the distance. 

_ Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus _ .

“Earth to Thelonius,” TJ’s dad called from across the couch. 

“Y-yeah, Dad,” TJ struggled to get his thoughts together, “I’m, uh, listening.” Amber snickered at his inability to string a sentence together. TJ glared back at her.

Emile Kippen, TJ’s mother, paused the show they were watching and turned to look at her son. “Is something wrong, Theo? You’re not paying attention and this is one of your favorite shows.”

TJ ran a finger through his hair absentmindedly. “I’m, like, fine, Mom. Nothing’s wrong. I’m, uh, fine.” 

Emile shifted her entire body towards TJ and stared at him intently. “Did something happen at that party?”

TJ exchanged a sort-of knowing glance with Amber, as memories of an impromptu performance of  _ Born This Way _ that  _ he _ orchestrated flooded his mind. 

Now was his chance. His whole family was sitting here; his parents weren’t arguing for once; the moment was right. His parents were looking at him expectantly, and even Amber seemed interested in what he had to say. He counted to 15, silently, before taking a deep breath. He was ready.

“Actually, Mom, Dad, Amber,” TJ choked out, “I think I started dating someone. His, uh, name is Cyrus.” With that, everyone in the room started breathing again. 

Amber was the first person to speak. “You managed to snag  _ Cyrus _ ?” Amber laughed, “Kind, patient, caring  _ Cyrus _ . He's pretty much outta your league,  _ Thelonious. _ "

“Shut up, Kippen,” TJ reached over to swat her on the arm, both of them erupting in giggles.

“We have the same last name, idiot,” Amber retorted. 

“No name-calling, you two,” their dad warned. Amber and TJ fell silent, both sinking into the couch cushions with triumphant smiles on their faces. 

TJ turned his head over to Emile, who gave TJ a small smile in return. “Can you unpause the show,” TJ asked, “It’s my favorite.” 

***

_ Author’s Note: Slashes (“/”) indicate a separation of the text between different texting bubbles.  _

The next day TJ woke up to a text from Cyrus:  _ I told all 4 parents about you. / Is that OK? _

To which TJ fired back:  _ Yeah, definitely.  _ _ / _ _ I told my parents about you, too. yesterday. _

**Cy ❤️🥰 is typing…**

_ and my bio parents wanna meet you / If that’s like OK _ , Cyrus wrote back.  _ They’re willing to sit in the same room together just to see you _

TJ didn’t know how to respond. This was new territory. He had a crush on Cyrus since forever, but it wasn’t until Andi’s party that he admitted to  _ himself _ that he liked him. He just told his family about Cyrus yesterday, and now Cyrus wanted him to meet his parents.

Part of TJ didn’t even want to respond. Just never answer that text and then Cyrus might forget and TJ would never have to face Leslie and Norman Goodman.

The other, stronger, part of TJ knew Cyrus would freak out if TJ didn’t answer the most important question in their new relationship:  _ Would TJ meet the parents? _ So he dialed Cyrus’ number and listened to it dial tone ring once, twice, until Cyrus picked up the phone.

“I’m really sorry about springing my parents on you, Teej. It’s OK if you’re not ready, and I shouldn’t-” 

“Cy,” TJ interrupted, “It’s OK. I’ll meet Norman and Leslie.”

“You don’t have to,” Cyrus told him. “I’ll just tell them you aren’t ready.”

“But I  _ am _ ready,” TJ assured him, using the soft voice that was reserved for Cyrus. “I’m ready to meet your parents, at least.”

“That’s great TJ!” Cyrus exclaimed. “I’ll go tell my parents right now. I’ll text you later.”

“Bye Cy,”

“Bye Teej,” Cyrus echoed. 

***

Today was the day TJ would meet Cyrus' parents, and the nerves were starting to kick in just as he placed his bike on the side of Cyrus' house. TJ sat on the front door, anxiety coursing through his veins.

_ Am I supposed to ring the doorbell? _ , he thought, slicking a hand through his hair. 

_ i'm at your front door,  _ TJ texted Cyrus, his fingers frantically running across the keyboard,  _ can you come outside? _

**Cy ❤️🥰 is typing…**

_ i'll be right there _ , Cyrus replied.

About 30 seconds later, Cyrus was outside with TJ, cheeks red from running to the door so fast. TJ made scooted to make room for Cyrus on the porch, their legs almost touching.

"So," TJ began, trying to suppress his nervousness, "Who's in your house right now?"

"Just the parents listed on my birth certificate right now," he assured TJ. "My not-so evil stepmother is out doing errands." 

TJ chuckled at that. "That's what you call her? The  _ not-so _ evil stepmother?" TJ suddenly remembered his days as the  _ not-so scary basketball guy _ and drew out a breath.

"When I'm trying to be funny," Cyrus returned. 

"Let's head inside so I can meet your folks" TJ said, reaching out to timidly squeeze Cyrus' hand. 

***

TJ followed Cyrus into his house. Cyrus’ parents were waiting on the couch for them.

“Hi Mom, Hi Dad,” Cyrus greeted, “This is TJ.” TJ gave Cyrus' parents a little wave.

"Hi, TJ. I'm Cyrus’ dad," Norman Goodman jokingly echoed. reaching out to shake TJ's hand. 

“And I’m Cyrus’ mother,” Leslie stated. TJ reached out to shake her hand as well. She whispered something to Cyrus, whose cheeks blushed bright crimson in response.

“So, TJ, how did you meet our son?” Norman asked. Norman wasn’t exactly intimidating or overbearing, but TJ still felt nervous.

“We go to the same school and I met him through a mutual friend,” TJ answered. He glanced at Cyrus who had an amused look in his eyes, holding back a smile.

“I hear you’re the captain of the boys’ basketball team,” Leslie offered. “You should try and get Cyrus interested in sports."

"I work at a gym, so I'll get Cyrus to come again sometime." TJ replied, already reminiscing about the time he taught Cyrus how to somersault. 

"Again? You convinced  _ my _ Cyrus to go to a  _ gym _ ?" Leslie asked, intrigued at the idea of Cyrus in a gym.

Cyrus coughed, his cheeks tinging pink from embarrassment. "He just taught me how to somersault."

"And ride a dirt bike," TJ added.

"You never mentioned you could somersault or anything about a dirt bike, Cyrus," Norman interrupted. "It's great that you're breaking out of your shell."

Leslie clasped TJ's hands in hers. "Thank you for getting Cyrus out of his comfort zone. I really appreciate it, TJ." 

***

After almost an hour of getting to know Cyrus' parents, TJ left the Goodman residence after waving goodbye to Cyrus.

He wasn't even on the sidewalk yet before he heard a familiar text notification.

_ my parents *really* like you _ , Cyrus had written. 

TJ typed out a response,  _ i figured as much / everyone loves TJ Kippen, captain of the Jefferson Middle School basketball team _

**Cy ❤️🥰 is typing…**

_ I'm serious thelonius _ , Cyrus replied,  _ they like you almost as much as I do / and I like you a lot _

_ I like you a lot too _ , TJ wrote, his heart beating nervously as he pressed the send button.  _ And don't call me thelonious  _ 😤

**THE END**


End file.
